1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food products and, more particularly, to edible gel dessert compositions and to methods of preparation thereof and packaging therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different gel dessert compositions have heretofore been provided, including compositions having fruit particles or pieces distributed in the gel. Such products have customarily been provided in closed containers, such as cans, lidded plastic containers and the like. Such products are "ready to eat" in the sense that they require no cooking or other preparation by the consumer, but they have the disadvantage that they cannot be conveniently eaten without the use of a utensil, such as a spoon or the like. Furthermore, in the preparation and packaging of such gel dessert compositions, the compositions are either added to the container at a sterilizing temperature or are heated to a sterilizing temperature while in the container, requiring the use of container materials which can withstand sterilizing temperatures. Also, many such gel dessert compositions must be maintained refrigerated until used in order to prevent degradation of the gel and, even while refrigerated, many such products are subject to syneresis.
It is also known to provide dessert products, such flavored ices and the like, in squeeze tube or sleeve containers, such that the product can be extruded from the container by squeezing it so that the product can be eaten without the use of a utensil. However, such products are intended to be eaten frozen and, therefore, must be kept frozen until used.